


Бев Марш придёт за тобой

by Iorunn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dark!Beverly, F/M, Gen, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorunn/pseuds/Iorunn
Summary: И у маньяков есть свой демон для страшной сказки на ночь. Берегись, не делай никому больно, иначе Бев Марш встанет на твой след.





	Бев Марш придёт за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, dark!Беверли, смерть второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Бев Марш придёт за тобой, если будешь плохо себя вести. Сначала тебе даже понравится, она умеет выглядеть невинной — и даже доступной, — если захочет. Не шлюхой, но с ними же скучно. Слишком просто. Нет, не шлюхой, но достаточно отчаявшейся девчонкой, такие ещё уверены, будто всего повидали и сумеют за себя постоять. Брехня, ты-то знаешь, как поставить их на место. И этой даже не нужно ничего подсыпать в пойло — она сама пойдёт в машину. Чуть покачиваясь, вздёргивая голову, как пьяная. Ты ещё подумаешь: когда успела нализаться? Всего два стакана пива. С другой стороны, в ней футов пять роста, сколько там нужно? Покатит. И прикинешь, а не сделать ли всё прямо здесь, на парковке, но рядом люди, и вдруг ещё камеры. Терпит.

Ты поведёшь тачку, как тебе самому покажется, очень уверенно, но на самом деле не особо, ведь ты уже поддашь. Слишком легко, не обязательно быть полностью трезвым. В дороге она вдруг засмеётся, и ты чуть не попадёшь в кювет, не в силах отвернуться от её влажно поблёскивающих зубов. И глаз. Такое странное выражение лица... Спишешь на нервозность. Ей ведь есть из-за чего нервничать. Волосы Бев Марш в темноте кажутся красными. Как ржавые пружины. Но губы — краснее. Она проговорит твоё имя вслух, несколько раз, без повода. Точно смакуя. Тебя это взбесит, хотя назвался ты ей чужим, понятное дело. Тебе захочется ударить её прямо здесь, в машине. Или высадить, если твои инстинкты не до конца отбиты алкоголем и предвкушением. Но ты не сделаешь ни того, ни другого. Ты уже пропал.

Бев Марш придёт за тобой, но тебя никто не предупредит быть начеку. А значит, в тот момент, когда ты будешь неловко парковать тачку — или материться на дерево, в которое въедешь, — ей не составит труда так вмазать тебе в висок «тяжёлым тупым предметом» (как напишет завтра в отчёте патологоанатом, если, конечно, не решит пораньше уйти со смены и оставить тебя на потом), что мир подёрнется красным и чёрным. Покажется, что на тебя обрушилась добрая сотня этажей — бетон и стекло, — как на тех, из башен-близнецов, помнишь, даже тебя заставили сглотнуть новостные выпуски? Прости, не вспомнишь. В голове у тебя останутся только темнота и треск. Кррраак, о, как не посчастливилось этому черепу.

Но ты ещё будешь жив. Точно будешь, впереди по меньшей мере три весёлых часа. Бев Марш научилась соизмерять силу. О, у неё было много практики. И она сильная, куда сильнее, чем ты можешь представить. Ей ведь хватит сил оттащить твою мерзко пахнущую тушу в чей-то покинутый летний домик, даже не потревожив соседей. Снять люстру, пропустить через крюк верёвку, примотать тебя к ней так крепко, чтоб кисти посинели.

А потом ты всё-таки очнёшься и встретишь то, что она готовила для тебя — весь набор плохого мальчика. У неё есть секатор и плоскогубцы, горелка, ремень, леска. Ещё и набор ножей, любезно оставленный на кухне жившей здесь семьёй (они ничего не знают про Бев Марш, но она-то знает про них всё, и про их горе, и про их железное алиби на тот день, что она выбрала для тебя). Может быть, ты даже узнаешь дом, хотя комната будет кружиться перед глазами так сильно, будто тебя запихнули в барабан стиральной машины. Но какая разница? Она постарается, чтобы ты узнал. Ведь боль приводит в чувство. 

Начнёт она с пальцев. Так ведь делается? А как делал ты сам? Плоскогубцы сомкнутся сначала почти нежно, Бев нужно приноровиться. Треск ногтя не расслышать за твоим собственным визгом, но и крик не может продолжаться вечно, голос-то всё равно срывается. Ну, давай же, попробуй прислушаться: это крошатся фаланги твоих пальцев, это смеётся Бев Марш.

— У Меня отмщение и воздаяние, когда поколеблется нога их, — пропоёт она, пиная тебя в пах. — Ибо близок день погибели их, — ещё один удар, на этот раз в лицо. — Ско-о-оро наступит уготованное.1

И разожмёт ножом твои стиснутые зубы — всего-то принцип рычага в действии, — поймает пальцами язык, а потом наконец опробует секатор. Тут же прижжёт рану, конечно, никто ведь не хочет, чтобы ты захлебнулся кровью. У тебя ведь ещё где-то сто девяносто одна или даже сто девяносто три целых кости, ни одной дырки в животе и внутренние органы почти как новенькие. С этим надо что-то делать. И она сделает.

Долгая, такая долгая ночь. Ей придётся найти магнитофон, чтобы не заскучать. Бев Марш любит рок-н-ролл и старые сентиментальные баллады. Она будет подпевать, обходя тебя по кругу, может быть, даже закружится под музыку. Не слишком рьяно, ведь ей не хочется поскользнуться. А с тебя уже прилично натечёт к тому моменту. Но ты всё равно будешь улыбаться, от уха до уха — в самом прямом смысле. И зубы она тебе оставит. Драть зубы — работа для крепких парней, а не нежных девушек. А вот вырезать инициалы любят и те, и другие. Бев, конечно, на секунду задумается, стоит ли — так делал кое-кто, кто ей не слишком нравился, — но потом пожмёт плечами и продолжит. Ласковое «Билли» чуть расплывётся красной кляксой, слишком сильно нажала. Но Бев всё равно залюбуется собственной работой. А потом надавит и провернёт. Нож, конечно, ещё бы она стала пихать в тебя пальцы.

— Это, — скажет Бев, — асфиксия. 

И покажет на примере, обвив твою шею хорошим кожаным ремнём. Или плохим, тебе лучше знать, она с тебя его снимала.

— А это — перелом лучевой кости.

Получится не слишком аккуратно и не с первого раза, но даже лучшие из нас допускают ошибки.

— Так, а тут будет разрыв селезёнки. Как, чувствуешь? Я всё правильно делаю?

Всё хорошо. Осталось недолго. Ты уж потерпи, вдруг в рай попадёшь? Тебя там наверняка заждались твои мёртвые девочки. С секаторами, и копьями, и острыми струнами от ангельских арф.

Когда она закончит с тобой, придёт Уильям Денбро, но ты его уже не увидишь. Тебе нечем будет смотреть. Он тоже постарается не глядеть на тебя. И это правильно, в жизни вы бы друг другу не понравились. Ты бы назвал его педиком, с этим-то девчачьим лицом — и постарался бы хорошенько вмазать. Так бы и не понял, что это тот самый Денбро, на чьи самые жёсткие сцены в романах ты дрочишь, когда охота оказывается напрасной. И никогда бы не подумал, что тебе, о, именно тебе доведётся стать одним из его изысканных мертвецов. И что именно его имя так трогательно выписано на твоём теле.

— Билли. Здравствуй, Билли. 

Её руки немного задрожат, и губы тоже, и глаза заблестят ярко-ярко, будто Бев Марш вот-вот заплачет. Она вытрет руки о платье и шагнёт к нему. Так робко. Ты бы очень удивился, увидев её такой, прямо школьница на первом свидании. 

Денбро вынет из кармана бахилы и наденет их на ботинки. Натянет резиновые перчатки, такие смешные, жёлтые, до локтя. А затем со своей огромной сумкой отправится в ванную, будто не замечая Бев, да что там, обходя её по широкой дуге. Он будет немного зол — или даже сильно, — а она побежит за ним, как щенок.

— С-стой. Т-там ещё нет с-следов.

И Бев послушно вернётся к тебе, скрестит руки за спиной и будет молча ждать всё то время, пока Билл будет драить пол и перетаскивать мебель, которой она могла коснуться, на улицу, для костра, а всё, что нельзя сжечь, снова и снова обрабатывать хлоркой. Своё имя ему придётся срезать самому, морщась, с твоего живота. Но его руки не дрогнут. Он привык. Все рано или поздно привыкают, даже к самым неудачным обстоятельствам. Впрочем, мыть тебя ему всё равно не понравится.

— Н-надо его увезти.

— Нет. Это подарок.

— Т-ты их п-п-подставишь.

— Я всё проверила. Помнишь, как ты учил. 

— Б-бев!

Но он оставит тебя. Он только делает вид, что может ей сопротивляться: её улыбке, её прелести, её нежности к нему. Билл знал, как всё будет, он всегда знает, когда она нападает на след — ещё бы, именно он отыскивает для неё нераскрытые дела, пользуясь своими связями. В день, когда она придёт за тобой, этот самый, он всё подготовит заранее и купит ей платье, ведь её собственное надо будет сжечь. Это его любимая часть — если вообще можно так говорить, ведь вся затея Биллу ужасно не нравится, — выбирать, в чём она уедет вместе с ним от этого проклятого места. Далеко-далеко. 

Потом, в машине, он снова простит её, будто в последний раз. И ответит на поцелуй. И будет любоваться её телом, будто сияющим на тёмной обивке заднего сиденья. Всё, как впервые, как должно было быть впервые у бесповоротно влюблённых в друг друга старшеклассников, которым нигде не найти приюта, кроме как в старой отцовской машине. Не в катакомбах под коллектором, в темноте и ужасе. Здесь, именно здесь. Сейчас.

А ты хорошо себя веди, ладно? Ведь иначе Бев Марш всё-таки придёт.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Второзаконие 32:35


End file.
